


wanna tell you how i feel inside (but everytime i go and try)

by heavenlyrare



Series: Shance Week 2K16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Lance & Hunk & Keith are juniors, Love Confessions, M/M, Pidge is a sophomore, Shance Week 2016, i don't wanna spoil too much, shiro is a senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Lance finally works up the nerve to confess to his crush, Shiro, in front of a hidden audience, his friends.
-OR-
Day 1 of Shance Week: Pining/Confession





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHH  
> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!
> 
> It is officially November 11 AKA the beginning of Shance Week where I'm at. I've been pretty pumped to participate in this. It's my first event among (hopefully) many!
> 
> ~~The title is from the song Stuttering by The Friday Night Boys~~
> 
> [I do now own VLD or its characters. I just own this plot idea. Any mistakes found are mine.]

Shiro was surprised when he received the note when the bell for lunch rang. He had been gathering his things and placing them back in his bag when he happened to catch a glimpse of folded paper lying upon his desk. Blinking owlishly, he scanned the room around him, wondering who could have put it there. Everyone was rushing out of the door, so the person could have already escaped. Returning his focus back on the note, he picked it up and gently unfolded it, gripping it loosely as he quickly read over the words that were written in a nervous scrawl.

_Can you meet me in the art room during lunch?_

                                                             _-Lance_  

Unlike his reaction to most of the notes that he received similar to this, Shiro actually felt a bit of heat crawling to his face and settling in his cheeks, dusting them a light pink. Shiro happened to be one of the most popular and sought after guys in Voltron High, so he was used to getting love notes, letters, gifts, and confessions. Of course, he's always let those people down gently. (Even though they were rejected, they couldn't even feel dejected because of how kind Shiro was.) But, as he read the note once more and lingered on the name, he couldn't help feeling slightly giddy as he threw his bag over his shoulder and began to head towards the art room.

* * *

Upon his arrival, Lance was already in the room, pacing slightly while mumbling to himself and occasionally biting his nails. He seemed to be on the edge of a nervous breakdown, eyes wide and full of panic. Shiro watched him for a few more moments before clearing his through loudly to indicate his presence. That seemed to break Lance out of his stupor as he whipped his head around and stared at Shiro, mouth gaping. The sight caused the senior to chuckle softly as he entered the room more, closing the door shut behind him and taking off his bag.

"You wanted to see me for something, Lance?" reminded Shiro as Lance continued to search for words.

That seemed to do the trick in kick-starting Lance's mind as he snapped his mouth shut and nodded shyly, wringing his hands in front of him. Shiro could see the start of a blush upon his bronze cheeks as he waited patiently for him to speak, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Uh... w-well," stuttered Lance as he averted his gaze and focused on the floor beneath their feet. "The reason that I asked you to meet me is because... I have something... to... confess." Shiro didn't respond to Lance's words, wanting to give him the time to speak. He only watched as Lance took in a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

"I-I know you get this a lot. I mean, you're the _nicest_ and one of the _most attractive_ people here at Voltron High, so it's expected for you to have a fanclub and people confessing their 'love' to you often," rambled Lance, cheeks growing hotter and redder by the minute. "So I wouldn't be surprised if you, I don't know, brush this off or something. No hard feelings, of course, since I get it." Lance shrugged, though the frown on his face told the truth. It told just how heartbroken he would really be. "A-Anyway, I'm beating around the bush and I don't wanna keep you, so...," trailed off Lance. A pause followed his words as he forced himself to gaze into Shiro's dark eyes; a determined expression marred his features.

"Takashi Shirogane, I have had a crush on you since freshman year. It started out as hero worship because you were everything that I wanted to _be_. Smart, kind, _praised_. Everyone and anyone fell for you and admired you so much, including me," confessed Lance in a shaky tone. "Then I actually got to know you and you became everything I wanted _for myself_. I... I wanted you to always smile at me as warmly as you did. To do _more_ than just pat me on the back and say _'good job, Lance!'._ I wanted to know how you acted when you were intimate with someone, and I wanted that someone to be _me_." Lance was on a roll, and there seemed to be no way to stop him. "You've wormed your way into my heart, and I'm not complaining, but I would rather act out all of the thoughts I have than just let them plague my mind. So, Shiro, w-would... you mind b-being my bo-boyfriend?"

By the end of Lance's mini speech, he was as red as a tomato and the blush travelled down to the nape of his neck. He hands were clenched beside him in nervousness, yet he kept his gaze focused on Shiro, awaiting his answer. Speaking of Shiro, the senior was also blushing a pretty shade of red, rubbing a hand across the nape of his neck as he mulled over Lance's confession. Silence fell between them and it was eating away at Lance, who felt like hiding in a ditch for the rest of his life. The more seconds that ticked by, the more Lance regretted this whole entire thing. Just when he was about to cave and tell Shiro to forget it, his crush had finally responded.

"No, I wouldn't mind," confessed Shiro in a soft tone. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Shiro watched the many emotions that flashed across Lance's face, only able to pinpoint one: happiness. The brunet was so full of unadulterated joy that he looked like he would combust if he didn't expend it somehow. Shiro was slightly worried since he was _certain_ that he could _see_ the way that Lance was vibrating with exuberance. While worried, he still found it adorable and slightly amusing.

"C-Can I kiss you, then?!" exclaimed Lance, eyes hopeful.

Shiro laughed as he nodded, managing to say, "Yes, you can kiss me."

The two walked towards one another until they were in each other's bubble, hands resting on hips and arms wrapped around necks. Shiro was the one who initiated the kiss, leaning down first and connecting their lips. He sighed blissfully as Lance kissed back with the same amount of tenderness and love that he received. They stayed like that, just slowly kissing one another. Kissing each other senseless.

Until a voice interrupted them.

"Get it, Lance!"

"Please, so you can stop complaining about _not_ getting it."

_"Guys, hush—"_

The voices of his three closest friends ruined the moment for Lance and caused him to break the kiss, much to Shiro's dismay. Even though he placed his hands against Shiro's chest as if to push him away, the senior wasn't allowing that, wrapping his arms around a small waist and keeping him close. Whether the blush on his cheeks was because of his friends or because of Shiro, it was hard to tell.

"G-Guys! I _told_ you not to watch!" squeaked Lance in a panicked tone, eyes wide as he took in Keith, Pidge, and Hunk watching the scene before them. "H-How long have you been there?!"

"Since the beginning," confessed Pidge nonchalantly, causing Lance to blanch.

Before Lance could get another word in, Shiro was gently, yet firmly turning his head back to him and claiming his lips once more, being just a little more harsher than before. It definitely captured Lance's attention. All thoughts regarding his friends, who ended up slipping away, melted into the background. Despite how nervous the brunet was, he had to admit that he was happy he finally confessed to Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [tumblr](http://www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/), maybe???
> 
> Can't wait for tomorrow~


End file.
